gamemode4fandomcom-20200215-history
Liquid Tanks/Tutorials
This is the tutorial page for Liquid Tanks. We suggest you read the main module page first. Feel free to add your own tutorials for contraptions you use in your worlds! Auto Smelter The auto smelter can easily be made simpler when the Liquid Tanks module is installed. Liquid Tanks allows you to power multiple (up to 4) furnaces at once with just one Liquid Tank, while it is difficult to allow more than 1 furnace to be powered with vanilla hoppers. To make it, you should put one lava liquid tank in the center, and put 4 furnaces around it as shown in the picture to the right. Hoppers can therefore be placed below and above to insert/remove goods. Every furnace attached to the tank will consume 1/3 of a lava bucket per smelting operation. For use with Blast Furnaces Blast Furnaces can also be powered by Lava Liquid Tanks in a similar way, however it is slightly more complex due to the large multiblock structure. There have been auto powered triple blast furnaces made, however the genius behind them is too complex. Super Smelter Lava Liquid Tanks also work with several "Super-Smelter" designs, like this one, which can smelt a lot of items in a short amount of time. What is even better, they solve the problem with fuel refilling in this case! One of these has been built in Perron and has been used a lot. XP Bottler The8BitMonkey has created an automatic XP Bottler. For a tutorial on how to create it, watch this video. Tutorial Expand to see the tutorial! Tutorial written by Seikatsu7. To get started, you will need the following items: Then, create the following "T" shape using the building blocks and place two torches on the left side. Next, place two redstone dust on the bottom part of the "T" and a redstone torch on the top part of it. Place an upside-down slab on the most-left block, a hopper facing away from it (to the left) and a chest, connected to the hopper. That will be your output chest. Then place a comparator on the slab, which is facing to the right and into a block. You will also need to place a hopper to the left of the comparator. The hopper must be facing into the comparator! A block can be placed on top of the comparator next, along with a hopper pointing into the one below it. The hopper will be your Experience Tank. After that, go to the highest hopper and build a little platfor m behind it. This will house most of the curcuiting. Then place a comparator facing out from the future Liquid Tank, run some redstone out of it, and make it run into a repeater set to 4 ticks. You can then place a hopper pointing into the future Liquid Tank and a chest on top of it. The chest will be your input. Now that you have built the structure, fill the hopper facing into the comparator like shown below. After that, turn the hopper above it to a Liquid Tank and set it to Fill mode on the image and add 1 Lapis Lazuli. That will set it to an Experience Tank. Re-configure the Liquid Tank once again by replacing the sign by any stackable item and change the hopper to a dispenser. This will allow you to fill empty bottles with XP. Now go ahead and give the whole thing a test with multiple bottles. If they get through, you've built it right! Milk Farm/Potion Farm/Soup Farm The Milk/Potion/Soup farm works by luring an entity that produces any liquid on top of a liquid tank. The entity would produce a bucket/bottle every 5 minutes, and multiple entities could be placed on top. Mooshrooms would produce mushroom stew, cows would produce milk and witches would produce one of four different type of potions: Regeneration, Fire Resistance, Speed or Instant Damage. An optimal farm would be built as following, with the blank spaces as air: Category:Tutorials